Stuck inbetween
by Gixie
Summary: Harry potter had done the impossible... again. He was in what looked like a different dimension and found he was an elfling. Finally finding a home within the elves, what will he do when he finds himself back in the wizardry world. Will he want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I Know there are a couple of these around, but I couldn't resist doing it. I also know that my other stories are only half finished and I'm not actually sure I will finish it, since I've gotten a little bored of them. But I will keep them just in case I come back to them.

Also, this story won't have many of the same dialogue as the actual Lord of the rings. I figured i'm already copying some of the storyline, I don't want to also copy what they say. If I did, I reckon this Fic will be really boring.

Oh,also.. I'm not going to make all the elves sail towards the west in this story. Only if they have a dire need.

One last thing. Glorfindel won't be introduced at first, but he will become one of the main characters in this story. (You just gotta love him) XD

Summary: Harry Potter is missing from the wizarding world. He was shoved into middle earth as an elfling directly into the path of the fellowship in the mines of Moria. Will he get to relive his childhood or be forced to go back to his world?

Finding a home

Chapter 1: The astonishing meeting

Harry stared ahead, his normally bright green eyes, dull and blank. His mind couldn't comprehend what they were saying. Words that they were saying kept jumping out at him. Can't...no...friends....idiot. That was funny. It almost sounded as if they were saying that they didn't want to be his friends anymore. Harry slowly tilted his head in confusion, pain and shock.

"You... don't want to be friends anymore?" Harry asked almost pitifully. It felt as if his head was swirling around in pain, as if he didn't have any grasp on reality. Hermione closed her eyes briefly before opening them and stared at Harry, almost coldly. Ron had his head faced towards the ground as though he couldn't bare to look at Harry anymore.

"No," That one word nearly broke Harry's heart. After everything they had been together, they were abandoning him? Two weeks ago, he would have laughed at the concept. The three of them always did everything together. Always, threw the light and dark, they were always there for each other.

"But... so... the times we spent together were meaningless? You...can't....not now when I need you the most!" Harry desperately said. He was in denial. This was just a dream. One of his most horrible dreams.

"We've realized that if we stay with you, we will probably end up dead... with the rest of them," Ron spoke lowly, his face still tilted downwards. For the first time since Cedric had died, tears swelled up into Harry's eyes. The pain, the hurt Harry was feeling almost made him tremble on the spot. It was only pure will that kept him going and not breaking down.

"I...understand," And he did understand. No matter how much it hurt, he didn't blame them because just a little part of him wanted this to happen so that they would be safer. But at the same time, it felt like he stood alone, trying to fight an enemy so powerful. How could he do that when no one was willing to fight with him? For the first time in his life, he felt as if he didn't want to save the wizardry world. What was the point in trying to save it, if no one else would help? For the first time he thought _'What's the point in saving the world. What have they given me? They all expect me to be a hero and take down Voldemort when they scorn me as soon as something bad happens. Why don't they save themselves?'_

As soon as Harry thought this, a bright light shone from Harry's chest. He gasped in shock. Harry probably would have screamed but the light felt nice and comforting. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron with a slight smile while both of them just stared in horror. Whatever was happening, Harry didn't care. The light shone bigger and bigger until slowly, Harry was covered from it and a second later, the light was gone, but Harry was as well.

Hermione collapsed onto her knees while Ron slowly walked over to where Harry had been. Tears streamed down both of their faces with an occasional sob. What was that? Where was Harry? What was worse was that where ever Harry was, they had betrayed him. It was only at a moment of weakness that had made her say those things, and now wherever Harry was, if he was alive would believe that they had abandoned him which they had done. Ron hadn't even been able to look at his friend in the eye.

"Harry," Hermione cried out softly. "I'm so sorry. What have I done?"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Harry slowly blinked as the light blinked out of existence. It seemed as if he was in a cave? Harry looked down and almost fell over in shock. He was tiny! Did he turn into a kid? Harry grabbed his head in frustration but froze after a second. His ears.... were pointy? What was he? The only thing that he knew of that had pointy ears was a house elf, but after frantically looking at his skin that was clearly not the case.

Harry frowned as now everything started to set in. He was in an unknown place, taken by a flash of light. He had pointy ears and he was a kid! Yep, if there was a time to panic, it would be now. His breathe started to become raspy and he clutched his chest as he cuddled in a small ball. Why couldn't he control his emotions? He had learnt to do this long ago because of the Dursley's!

As Harry struggled to regain his breath, he looked around more carefully but then frowned. Everything was black. Harry breathed in before shakily bringing his hands out. He brought his hands together before thinking carefully and started to expand his hands which had a fire in the middle of them. It was a good thing Harry could use the four elements Fire, Water, air and Earth. It didn't burn since he was careful with his thinking. Too bad Harry had lost his wand ages ago and couldn't bring to replace it. This would be a good time to protect himself with it.

Looking around, Harry grimaced as he stared at a pile of bones and quickly looked away. Even though it disgusted him greatly, he was/had been involved in a war, so he had seen many people die. If he hadn't, he probably would have thrown up by now.

"I'm hungry," A voice floated it's way up to Harry's ears. Harry instantly froze partly in fear and partly in surprise that someone else was in this disgusting place.

"Pippin! Lower you're voice! We don't want to... get any unwanted visitors," Another older and wiser voice came floating up. Harry bit his lip and was thankful that he had his backpack with his black cloak. Immediately he put the cloak around himself and put the hood up so that it covered his ears. Who knew what people around here would say about pointed ears.

Knowing that he had to talk to the people otherwise he would probably never find his way out of this place, he resolved himself to wait for a couple of minutes while anticipation and fear filled inside of him. What if they were bad people? He didn't want to fight that much, but if it ended up being like that, he wouldn't be able to get out of this place either.

The footsteps were getting nearer and nearer. It sounded like there was a group of about eight people. Could he even fight off that much? Harry blinked before he realized he could still see and immediately let the fire die out and plunged into darkness before sitting down. One way to get you're opponents to relax more is if they think you are less dangerous and to get underestimated.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer making Harry on edge and clenched his tiny fists. The first person he saw was a old man with a grey cloak on, a grey hat and a staff in one hand which had a bright light shinning from it. He looked a lot like Dumbledore especially with his long beard.

"Oh," The old man stopped and stared at Harry interestingly. "Now this is a surprise,"

"What is it Gandalf?" A voice spoke behind him before peaking over his shoulder and gasped in surprise. This man had a brown beard and scraggly brown hair. Harry felt a pang in his heart as this man looked a lot like Sirius. Would he ever get to see Sirius again?

"What's a child doing in Moria?" The man spoke in a wondering tone. Gandalf didn't answer but came in th room letting the others follow along. The next one's to come in and stare at him seemed like children at first glance. But on second glance they had adult faces, but they were tiny and had no shoes on. After they came in a man with red hair and a beard came following, then a small dwarf like person with a scraggly beard and lastly a person with long straight blonde hair came in. He was the most interesting to Harry since he had the same pointed ears as himself. The weirdest thing about them though was that they were all carrying weapons such as bows and swords.

"Don't be fooled, this could be a trick!" The red haired man stated, his eyes tense and ready for action. Harry stared, taken aback. A trick?

"Since when do orcs have brains to do such a complicated trick?" The old man said before coming a little closer.

"Hello young one, I am Gandalf the grey and these are my companions," Gandalf said as he gestured to them. Harry blinked. Gandalf the grey? Who called them self that nowadays? At least now he knew that they seemed friendly.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," The scraggly brown Sirius look alike stepped forward and tilted his head towards Harry. "This here is Boromir, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo and Legolas," He said gesturing to each one, who each gave some type of greeting.

"What's you're name?" Pippin spoke up cheerfully while Mary nudged him to keep quiet. Harry giggled for a second before stopping instantly appalled with himself. He giggled? _Him?_

"Harry," He spoke shyly and uncertain.

"Well, Harry, what are you doing in a place like this?" Gandalf asked kindly.

"Uhh..." Harry was at a loss of what to say. A white light brought him here? No way. They would think him crazy.

Aragorn frowned. "Doesn't matter. Do you want to come with us little one?" Harry stared. Little one? Amazingly enough, he didn't mind the sound of that. Aragorn stepped closer but Harry instinctively backed away.

"No!" Harry yelled fearfully. What on earth? It felt as if he was feeling more child like, did that make him more scared or something? Aragorn immediately stopped and turned to the others questioningly.

Harry turned his head to Legolas who was watching him carefully. A weird feeling came over him. A feeling as though if he were with Legolas he would be safe. Before he could stop himself, Harry threw himself at Legolas as though to make sure the comforting feeling never left.

He grabbed onto Legolas's green elven cloak and hid his face, burrowing into it. Harry almost started as he realized that he was acting like a little kid, and almost moved away but he stopped himself as he felt the comfort and warmth he gave off.

He felt Legolas start and insecurely looked up, after all, why would someone want to comfort him? As if just remembering, his mind went back to when he was brought there. Hermione and Ron... they had left him once and for all. Harry bit his lip and trembled. He stared at Legolas, his bright green eyes shiny with moist almost seemed to tear at Legolas as he stared at the child clutching to him.

Legolas burrowed his eyebrows before looking over to Aragorn, hoping he would know what to do. Aragorn just frowned back before shrugging and mouthed the words 'comfort him'. Legolas nodded slowly before gently pulling the child, Harry away from him and kneeled down to his height. He couldn't have reached his sixth winter yet.

Harry stared as Legolas peered into at his face, his eyes gentle and filled with warmth. Harry's eyes traveled over Legolas's face before staring at his ears with fascination.

"Harry," Legolas started, feeling the name roll of his tongue in fascination. "Do you want to come with us? This is a dangerous place to be in," Harry bit his lip before looking around. He would definitely die if he didn't go with them and they didn't seem like they were death eaters. Besides, if he went with them, then maybe he could find out where he was!

Harry shyly nodded and looked up at Legolas who's eyes brightened. Legolas stood up before nodding to the others and then held out his hand to Harry. Harry looked up innocently before slowly taking Legolas's hand.

Legolas grinned in achievement before they all set about moving again. They would find out more about their newest companion when they had time.

They continued walking up before Harry made a startling realization. Gandalf's staff was lit up!

"You're a wizard!" Harry gasped in shock, but Gandalf didn't appear to be the regular wizard he saw. Who used staffs anyway? Gandalf turned his head to look at him while the others kept an ear open, listening interestedly at the conversation, after all, there wasn't much else that was going on.

"Yes, I am a wizard, probably the only one you will ever meet," Gandalf said with a laugh, but Harry just stared. Last wizard? What was going on? Had he somehow landed in a different world? A different dimension? Harry unconsciously squeezed Legolas's hand tighter. Legolas frowned before looking down to see that he looked spooked and uncertain. He was about to say something before they came to a stop where there were two pathways to walk through.

"Hmm, I can't seem to remember which way to go," Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Let us wait, and hope I remember," Gandalf nodded before sitting down and stared at the two pathways deep in concentration. Aragorn sighed before sitting down on a rock while the four hobbits sat on the ground. Gimli walked towards them while Boromir leaned against the wall warily.

Legolas decided to sit on the floor, pulling Harry down with him. Aragorn tilted his head slightly before heading their way, wanting to know more about their little friend.

Aragorn sat down beside them where Harry looked over and stared at him. He really did look like Sirius, with his short brown beard, and his shaggy hair.

"Harry," Aragorn said gently. "Did you want to take you're cloak off? We are not going to hurt you," Aragorn smiled, his eyes gentle. Harry slowly nodded. He would have to take off his cloak soon anyway and it was best to do it when they asked. Harry slowly brought down the hood, uncovering his pointed ears and stared at them.

Legolas and Aragorn's breath caught as they stared at him as though he was unreal. Harry was almost taken aback by their actions. Did he look ugly? Was it because of his ears? But Legolas had the same ears as well so that didn't make much sense.

"An elfling!" Aragorn breath in shock. His voice vibrated throughout the entire room and everyone seemed to still before all looking over at Harry in shock and amazement. Even Gandalf was staring at him. Harry began to feel unnerved. Biting his lip, he moved backwards. Aragorn noticed first before breathing in and slowly tried to look reassuring.

"Shh, it's okay," Aragorn gently said. "We were just shocked. There hasn't been an elfling in in at least 500 years!" Harry stared shocked and in disbelief. So he was an elfling? The only elfling in existence? He nearly groaned. Just his luck!

"But how would no elves know about you? After all, if you were born with the elves, then all of the elves on middle earth would know about you," Aragorn mused. Harry stilled. So, apparently he was in middle earth, stranded.

"How did you end up in Moria?" Pippin asked curiously. Merry gave him a look before looking to Harry as well, eyes eager. Harry shifted, uncomfortable with the attention and just shrugged.

"Dunno," Harry answered in a small voice. "There was a white light. It was really bright and it took me here," Aragorn stared at him confused as did the others. Gandalf frowned and walked over.

"A white light? Are you sure?" Gandalf prodded. Harry nodded while the others looked between the other two confused.

"Gandalf! You're not actually saying you believe him do you?" Boromir asked disbelieving. Harry winced mutely.

"I believe him," Gandalf said "As this was exactly Glorfindel's recount of how he returned to Middle Earth when he died," Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Are you saying... that Harry died and came back by the Valor?" Legolas demanded, looking down at Harry protectively. Harry stared before his mouth slowly dropped open. That was the craziest thing anybody had ever said!

"But..but I didn't die! I was at home when it happened!" Harry protested. Gandalf shrugged but it held no comfort to Harry.

"There will be things that we will never know, we just have to learn to accept them," Gandalf stated before walking back to the two pathways and stared in concentration. Harry stared at Gandalf but looked away as he felt a hand on his. Quickly, he turned and stared at Sam who was giving him an unsure smile.

"'It's okay," He said "We won't let any harm come to you," Sam said, seemingly trying to comfort him. Harry smiled at the encouragement of the words and saw that Legolas was nodding fiercely. Even Aragorn had a determination look about him. In that moment Aragorn looked like a leader, a king. Harry looked back over to Sam a question that he had wanted answered for some time.

"What... are you?" Harry asked. It was probably rude to say, but how else would he know? All four of the little people stared at him. Merry and Pippin jumped up before hugging one another.

"Pippin, he doesn't know what we are!" Merry said in astonishment. Pippin nodded fervently.

"We, my dear elfling are hobbits!" Pippin said proudly. Harry stared wonderingly before nodding still not really knowing what they were. Aragorn rolled his eyes while Legolas smiled.

"Where are you're parents?" Legolas asked bringing his attention back to the elf. Aragorn became serious and gave a pointed look to the Hobbits which told the hobbits to stay quiet. Harry looked away from Legolas. That had to have been the first time he had ever been asked that question. Everyone at home knew that they were dead where here no one knew, and it strangely hurt to answer him. Harry hesitated, his eyes brightening sadly.

"They're dead,"Harry murmured sadly. Legolas swallowed uncomfortably, feeling sympathy and sadness for the little elfling. He wanted to reach out to the elfling to bring him comfort and to make sure he was safe with them but he was unsure. Would he reject his attempt to comfort him? After only knowing Harry for less than a day, he was already protective of him and it seemed almost unreal that he was with the only elfling on Middle Earth at the moment.

"I'm sorry, nessa er," Aragorn murmured. Harry frowned in confusion.

"Nessa er?" Harry asked curiously. Aragorn blinked before looking wonderingly at Harry.

"You don't know the elven language? Nessa er means young one," Legolas asked a little shocked. Where had Harry grown up to not no their language? Harry shook his head mutely, looking curiously from Aragorn to Legolas.

"Can you teach me?" Harry asked eagerly. Even just hearing two words of the elven language sounded beautiful to his ears. Legolas grinned to Aragorn who nodded with a pleased smile on his face.

"Off course," Legolas said. Harry grinned. At least he wouldn't be totally bored with their trip.

"When we have time," Aragorn added but he was still smiling. Harry nodded before tilting his head curiously.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Aragorn frowned while others looked to Aragorn to see what he was going to say.

"We are going to Lothorien. We are on our way to completing a mission. Lothorien is on the way, and we will drop you off there," Aragorn spoke. Harry froze. They were going to leave him? Abandon him to people he didn't even know? Harry stared at Aragorn, heart broken and sad. Aragorn winced at the look, and supposed he should have worded it differently.

"Harry, our mission that we are on, it is too dangerous for an elfling. Lothorien is a place filled with elves. All elves are very protective of any elflings as it is so hard for them to get pregnant. That is the price for immortality," Aragorn spoke gently, trying to get rid of the heart broken look that stared back at him. Harry stared. Elves were immortal? He was immortal? Harry decided to think of it later as it was giving him something to think about.

Harry wasn't hurt any more of Aragorn's words. He understood the reasoning behind them. If he was in Aragorn's position he would have done the same thing. Harry nodded reassuringly, but it still made him nervous that he was going to a place where he didn't know anyone at all.

"Aha!" The group looked at Gandalf. "It's this way," Gandalf nodded and pointed to the right pathway.

"He's remembered," Pippin whispered to Merry but everyone heard him. Everyone stood, grateful that they could start moving. After all, it wasn't exactly comfortable to be in this place.

"Nope," Gandalf stated. "I followed my nose. When ever you are in doubt, always follow you're nose," Harry looked incredulously at Gandalf. That was one of the weirdest thing he had ever heard off! How could any of them possibly smell the differences of the pathways? They would smell the same! Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt two hands pick him up. Harry squeaked in astonishment and looked over at Aragorn who was now holding him. He was seventeen years old! He was too old to be picked up! Harry made a pleading face to Aragorn who gave him a regretful look in return.

"I'm sorry, nessa er, but we need to go as quick as possible. It will be easier if I hold you," Aragorn spoke. Harry struggled, still not satisfied with the explanation, but Aragorn's strong and sturdy hands kept him from moving. Harry grumpily looked up at Aragorn before deliberately turning his head away from him and looked at the hobbits who were grinning up at him. Annoyed, Harry stuck out his tongue before choosing to stare at Gimli and Legolas.

"Finally we are moving," Gimli grumbled as he rested his hand on his Axe. Gandalf walked at at fast pace through the right pathway which Aragorn then followed with Harry still being held. Harry lost count of time and was becoming increasingly bored. The hallways looked all the same and everyone seemed to occupied to talk to him, so he was left with his thoughts about his world.

Hermione's words came back to him, those eyes stared at him with no emotion. It hurt to even think about them, but as he was held by Aragorn, he felt that he wanted to go back to his world. Beside, if he didn't he wouldn't have to defeat Voldemort. Harry almost felt relieved that he didn't have that burden, but then felt disgusted and horrified with himself. So many innocent people would get killed if he wasn't there! He was their only hope! He felt like crying, but knew from past experiences that it never helped.

Legolas, who was behind Aragorn saw Harry's eyes darken, his eyes staring at the ground sad and confused. Legolas frowned almost painfully as he saw the pain reflected in the young ones eyes. He was just a youngling! He should be protected and loved by all the elves, yet it seemed as if he was the only elf who knew and cared about him. Word would have gotten around ages ago if any other elves knew about him, yet this elfling was unknown to the world.

Harry kept musing to himself as they went up the stairs and into some more dark hallways before finally coming to a stop right in front of a room. Gimli came forward excited with anticipation before stopping with dread and gave out a startling yell of anguish and despair before running in the room. Harry felt fear run through him as Aragorn went on running after Gimli followed by the others who all had looks of unease and anticipation.

Harry turned around in Aragorn's arms and stared. There was a large stone with writing on it where Gimli sobbed, his cries despairing the rest of them.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read, his head down in respect for the person who had died. Harry looked away, sadness creeping up on him. He didn't want to be surrounded by more death! Harry hid his head in Aragorn's shirt before shaking his head and struggled to get down. Aragorn seemed not to notice and numbly let him down, which Harry was grateful for.

As they stood still, Harry looked around and tilted his head curiously as his eyes set upon a book which was in a skeletons arms. Feeling disgusted, he slowly walked over before snatching the book and opened it up. Feeling sick as he read what it said, he knew it best to read it to the others.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long… the ground shakes... drums, drums in the deep… we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming," Harry spoke out with an ounce of fear. Everyone froze before looking at Harry who stared at the book. Dread crept upon them as they realized just what had happened to the people in this cave.

There was a tense silence that no one was willing to break, as if it would unleash something terrible among them that is until... a loud bang echoed where Pippin dropped a rock down it. Everyone winced at every bang it made, the suspense making it almost unbearable. Harry stared. In any other situation, he would have almost found it funny, in fact... he still didn't know what was exactly after them... if anything.

"You fool!" Gandalf angrily said. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of you stupidity!" Pippin looked down guiltily and chastened. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the hobbit. That was only a passing thought though as he heard a huge boom echo throughout the room. Harry froze as he heard two more great booms before they became a rhythm.

They all stared at one another before there were harsh battle cries and running feet becoming louder an louder. It was then that everyone moved into action.

Boromir ran over to the doors and slammed them closed before facing the other way.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said in astonishment before quickly grabbing some wood and locking it in place by the door. Aragorn quickly joined in and mimicked Boromir's movements, hoping for a little more time.

Legolas ran over to Harry before kneeling down.

"Listen to me, Harry!" Legolas rushed protectively. "I want you to be near me or Aragorn. We will protect you!" Legolas quickly handed Harry a small dagger before hugging the small elfling.

"Be varna," Legolas whispered in elvish. Harry didn't know what it meant, but it soothed him nonetheless. Legolas quickly leaped up and quickly loaded his bow, facing it at the door where Aragorn was doing the same thing. Harry stared in anticipation, his hand tightening it's grip on the dagger as he heard a loud bang on the door. He was glad he had his magic, otherwise he would be feeling much more scared.

The door cracked open before the door blasted open. Arrows flew from Aragorn and Legolas to the most ugliest creatures Harry had ever seen. Harry stared in horror as those things burst through trying to kill his friends. He was mesmerized but was quickly distracted as he saw one of those things heading for him with it's axe high above it's head. Harry froze scared, before trying to slice the monster, but it just laughed at him. Harry stared with huge eyes as the monster snarled nastily but seconds after the monster stared surprised before gurgling blood and collapsing to the floor dead with a arrow through it's chest. Harry stared horrified at the dead creature in front of him. He looked up to catch Legolas's eye where he nodded, Legolas's eyes determined.

"Aragorn!" Frodo cried out. Harry turned around to see a troll cornering the small hobbit.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted. Harry saw Aragorn try to run to Frodo, but there were too many monsters in his path. Aragorn desperately slew a monster which was in his way and roughly pushed another, his eyes desperately seeking out Frodo's. Harry felt fear growing as he saw the monster raise his spear, readying it to spear Frodo and knew he had a momentary decision and just by looking into those scared looking eyes, he already knew what he was going to do.

Harry concentrated before fire lit up in his hand and looked down at his hand. The flames sparkled around his hand magnificently before Harry looked up and swung his hand at the troll. The flame was thrown into the air and hit the troll, blowing it up in flames. It was dead before it hit the ground.

Everything seemed to pause as they stared at the dead troll and then to Harry in shock and disbelief. It was then that everyone seemed to go back into reality. The fellowship seemed to have renewed their energy and the monsters were getting slaughtered. Soon, Boromir sliced through the last monster before all was silent. Everyone was puffing and trying to get a grasp of what they had just seen.

"You can use magic?" Pippin asked, his eyes wide. Boromir stared with distrust and maybe a little fearful.

Harry hesitated before nodding and staring up at them scared that they would hate him now. He was amazed that although they were shocked and looked disbelieving, none looked disgusted or horrified. There was a small bang which made everyone quickly turn.

"We'll talk about this later," Aragorn rushed as he put his sword back in his scabbard before nodding to Gandalf and running out the door with Gandalf right behind him. Legolas then quickly scooped Harry up before running next out the door.

Harry tightened his hold on Legolas, fear building it's way up. The closer they got, the more his fire elemental power acted up. Harry wasn't exactly sure what was happening, he just knew that they were getting closer and closer to something huge and potently dangerous to all of them.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Anyway this is the first chapter! I hope you like it. It may not be the most original thing, but I couldn't resist the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Chapter 2! How awesome!

Sorry, it took me a while to get this up. I was really busy with my exams and everything. I'm surprised at how many people reviews and put the story on story alert. Thanks! It means a lot!

Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them XD

Also, the pen name 'escape from reality' asked if Harry was was going to act like he is 17 or a child. I'm going to try and make him act like a child and a 17 year old.

* * *

As the fellowship grew closer and closer, Harry felt his fire elemental powers strain more and more. It was something that was starting to affect Harry but no one noticed as Legolas was holding him and his face was tucked in against Legolas's neck.

"There's something out there," Harry whispered close to Legolas's ear. "Something bad, something horrible, something which uses fire," Legolas didn't answer, but he did tighten his hold on Harry almost fearfully.

They traveled down the stairs, running as fast as they could. It seemed like hours before everyone stopped and it was only then that Harry looked forward and stared. Right in front of them was a small stone bridge, but that wasn't the thing that was worrying him. One small wrong step, and then they would be dead, falling into the never ending darkness.

There was a loud roar making everyone spin around, their weapons held up high and ready. They waited for only a minute before seeing a huge fiery light coming closer. Legolas stiffened with fear.

"It's a balrog!" Legolas cried out, looking horrified. Harry closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on his fire magic. It was struggling, almost as if the balrog was trying to summon it. It was hurting the closer the balrog went. Harry whimpered fearfully. It felt almost as though the Balrog was trying to steal a piece of him.

"Cross the bridge!" Gandalf shouted. "This foe is beyond any of you!" Legolas didn't hesitate before running, with others behind him. Harry took a deep breath in before looking at Gandalf. He looked resigned, almost defeated, but there was an air of determination around him which made Harry stare in realization. It wasn't that hard to figure out considering he had seen that look many times back at Hogwarts. Gandalf wasn't expecting to live. Harry bit his lip worriedly, wondering if he should speak up, but Gandalf caught his eye and shook mutely.

Harry felt almost as if he was betraying everyone by keeping Gandalf's secret, but knew that he would have a reason. He was almost like Dumbledore, except Gandalf was more humanely, and less controlling.

Harry suddenly felt Legolas stop and turned feeling dread creep into his gut. There was a broken bit of the bridge in front of them, Harry was glad it wasn't more serious. Legolas suddenly leaped forward gracefully landing to the other side. Quickly, Legolas put Harry behind him before ushering the others forward. Gandalf jumped next and went to join Harry quickly as the others jumped behind them.

"Harry," Quietly Gandalf put a hand on his shoulder making Harry look up. "No matter what happens, Bear no guilt in my departure," Harry bit his lip. It was one thing knowing that Gandalf was going to die, but to actually be told it face to face by the person who will die was another thing altogether. Harry nodded tearfully before looking towards the others just in time to see Aragorn and Frodo scrambling away as chips of the stone fell into the blackness below them. Gasping, Harry stood still, fearing for Aragorn and Frodo.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn commanded and slowly, the small stone section that they were standing on tilted before falling towards the fellowship. Thankfully Aragorn and Frodo landed in the arms of Legolas and Boromir before he was once again picked up and they were running across the bridge again. A louder roar was heard closer and it was then Harry saw it cross the corner. It was much bigger and dangerous than anything Harry would have thought. It was large, almost like a dragon except it was on fire, and it's eyes were glowing deadly.

Harry stared petrified at the Balrog. If he would ever use the term 'scared shitless' it was now. There was no way they could get away with that thing after them. Harry was interrupted by his thoughts as an arrow passed by right in front of his face. Startled, Harry stared wide eyed before looking up to where the arrow had come from. His jaw dropped at the sight. Along the sides were those ugly monsters which had attacked them before. With that many monsters attacking them, many of them were bound to be hit.

Harry hesitated, only for a brief moment before gathering up some air and then put it around the bridge as a barrier. More arrows came towards them but were now bouncing off his barrier. Small gasps emitted from the rest of the group as they saw the air barrier around them.

"Harry, You did this?" Aragorn asked, his eyes wide as they were running. Harry nodded, looking at everyone hoping for reassurance that he wasn't going to get in trouble. Aragorn just nodded with a thankful smile to him, but that was enough. Harry breathed a sigh of relief before he concentrated on keeping the barrier up. It was easier said than done. He figured since his body was that of a child's, it was much harder do his elemental magic considering his body was still growing up.

"Good job," Legolas whispered as the ran along. Harry's eyes brightened considerably and he concentrated further, not wanting to them to be disappointed in him. Everyone ran across the bridge before they all turned and realized that Gandalf wasn't with them. Harry was fully concentrating on the Barrier that it never registered to him that Gandalf wasn't there. If he had, he would have done something to help if he had known, but he hadn't and by the time he looked up, the Balrog was falling down in in the darkness.

Harry sighed in relief, momentarily accidentally weakening his barrier before quickly putting it to full strength and internally scolded himself. Gandalf was slowly walking towards them, his face full of relief before the balrog's tail whipped up and caught his legs.

Harry gave a small whimper as Gandalf was knocked down and was sliding towards the edge of the bridge where he managed to get a small grip. Harry stared wide-eyed, his eyes tearing up at the scene. Gandalf would fall with that weight on him, it was only a matter of time. He had to do something, but as Harry stared on, he realized that he couldn't help. He was useless.

"Harry!" Frodo shouted, his voice panicked and horrified. "Use you're magic to save him!" Harry looked over to Frodo tearfully before shaking his head brokenly. He didn't know how to save Gandalf. His elemental powers didn't work like that. If he tried to save Gandalf, it would likely put to much strain on his small body and then both of them were likely to die. That was the only bad point about his elemental powers. If he used too much, then his body would get sapped of it's energy. It was said to just be like falling asleep except they would never wake up again. Galdalf's grip strained.

"Why not? You're an Istari aren't you!" Frodo shouted angrily, tears falling down his pale cheeks. Harry could feel tears building up and was hopeless to stop them.

"I...I can't," Harry whispered sorrowfully before making himself look at Gandalf one more time. Gandalf closed his eyes before opening them and stared at the rest of the group.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalfs voice rang out before he let go of the ledge and to his doom, falling into the darkness. Harry stared, almost in a trance, horrified. Tears burned in his eyes, unwilling to fall. Gandalf was gone, and he was the only other wizard. There was no way he would ever be going back to hogwarts.

"Legolas! We have to go!" Aragorn shouted as he dodged an arrow. Harry whipped his head over and realized that he had subconsciously let down the barrier. Harry felt like whacking himself on the head, but instead built the shield over them again.

They were moving, with Aragorn dragging Frodo until at last they reached outside. Harry winced at the bright sky and tugged at Legolas to be let down. Legolas let him down numbly before looking away distraught. Harry bit his lip sadly before walking a little away, wanting to be alone, but unfortunately Frodo with tears of agony crawling down his face stumbled towards him.

"Why... Why didn't you save Gandalf?" Frodo shouted angrily. Harry stepped back before turning his head away. In his head he knew he couldn't have done anything, but in his heart he was feeling as though he should have tried and done something.

"Answer me!" Frodo stepped forward again, his teeth clenched together while his hands were balled into fists. Harry warily took a step back, feeling a little bit of fear creep up on him.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called, his voice stern as he came towards them. "Go back to the others. We are about to leave," Frodo gave one last look before turning his back and grudgingly walked back to the others. Aragorn sighed relieved before coming closer to Harry.

"Don't blame Frodo," Aragorn murmured and Harry caught a small pained look from Gandalf's death.

"I don't," Harry said sadly. "Grief can cause people to do things they would never think about doing normally," Aragorn rose his eyebrows in surprise before nodding.

"You speak wisely," Aragorn gave a small smile before kneeling down and holding his arms out towards Harry.

"Will you allow me to carry you?" Aragorn asked, his eyes searching Harry's. Harry hesitated for a brief moment before nodding and slowly walked into Aragorn's arms. Aragorn lifted him up easily before walking over to the others.

"We are close to Lothorien now, let's just hope we reach there before the orcs catch us," Aragorn stated before striding towards the forest. Everyone was silent and no one was willing to break it. Gandalf had just died to save them Harry closed his eyes, guilt rising. Maybe if he'd tried to save Gandalf, then he wouldn't feel this bad. Did the others blame him like Frodo for not being able to save Gandalf from falling?

Harry felt tired and weary. He was starting to wish more and more that he was back at Hogwart's where he was familiar with everything. At the thought of Hogwarts, his mind was brought back to Ron and Hermione. Did they care about him? Were they worried or scared? No, Harry thought. They would be glad he was gone. What about Sirius and Remus? They were both like father's to him even though he hadn't known them for too long. Did they miss him? He tried to deny it, but he knew that they were most likely worried. He remembered that time when both Remus and Sirius had found out about what happened in his second year...

_Harry was lying on a sofa laughing at what his Godfather had said while Remus looked on with an amused smile._

"_...and that was when I knew I was a true Gryffindor!" Sirius boasted. Harry laughed again before sitting up a little._

"_Yeah? Well I knew I was a true Gryffindor when I pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat!"Harry grinned. Sirius's eyes widened while Remus tilted his head confused._

"_How did you pull out the sword from the sorting hat?" Remus asked, his eyebrows burrowed. Harry blinked before staring surprised at them._

"_Don't you know what happened in my second year about how I defeated the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius's eyes widened before falling off the back of his chair while Remus spluttered._

"_What!?" Remus said shocked while Sirius peered up at them from ground, his jaw open as he slowly got off the floor._

"_You what!?" Sirius shouted before pacing around. "A basilisk! A bloody basilisk! How could you... no never mind that. You could have died!" Harry blinked a bit put out. He didn't actually think that Remus and Sirius would be so worried for him._

"_I almost did," Harry added before he could stop himself. Harry clamped his mouth shut as Sirius and Remus stared at him disbelieving and distraught. Harry could have died before he had met them? That thought hit them so hard and quick that they didn't no what to say. They had just thought that his first two years were peaceful._

"_How?" Remus demanded uncharacteristically. Harry blinked before looking confused at them._

"_When I hit the basilisk with the sword, his fang pierced my arm," Harry explained. Amazingly it wasn't Sirius who went off his brain, it was Remus._

"_A fang pierced you," Remus mumbled before staring at Harry as though he might not be alive. "You should be dead. There is no cure for that poison because it kills too quickly for anyone to be given the antidote!" Harry's eyes widened._

"_What? Wow, it's lucky Fawkes healed me then," Harry breathed out, thankful that Fawkes had saved him. Before he Knew it, both Remus and Sirius were hugging him tightly as though he was going to disappear any second._

"_Now... you are going to tell us everything...."_

Just thinking about that time made Harry feel warm and fuzzy inside... and loved. Sighing, Harry lowered his eyes again, sadly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Aragorn murmured into his ear. The poor elfling must be so distraught. Aragorn patted Harry on the back while Harry bit his lip from sobbing. Everywhere he went, it was Harry's fault that they died. Like Cedric. If only he had pushed him out of the way or something, then he would still be alive.

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled quietly, his mind going back to Gandalf falling. He looked over to Gimli who he noticed was itching to hold him axe. Gimli looked around fiercely before coming closer.

"They say an Elf-Witch lives in this forest. All who look upon her fall under her spell," Gimli spoke under his breath before adding. "But there is one dwarf that will not fall under her spell," He spoke too soon. An instant later arrows were pointed at them from all directions. The group froze while Gimli made a little noise in his throat. Harry knew that it was a serious situation, but the irony was just too great. His lip twitched before he giggled softly and instantly an arrow was pointed directly at his face which shut him up before it was quickly removed.

"An elfling!" A blonde elf breathed in shock trying to get a better look at Harry. "Impossible!" There were loud gasps emitting from all of the elves present. Harry's eyes widened before he looked away from Aragorn's shoulder and slowly looked towards the elves. To the elves, he was the most beautiful being that they had seen for a long time (Excluding Lady Galadriel).

An elf stepped forward hesitantly before he was pushed back while another elf looked sternly at him.

"Why do you dwell in this forest? I sense great evil. You cannot pass," The man hesitated before inclining his head towards Harry "Most regrettable," His eyes seemed to suggest that he might try and take Harry anyway to Lothlorien.

"Haldir," Aragorn inclined his head. "I am afraid my companions and I are in dire need of help. We would not have come here otherwise," Haldir shook his head.

"I will not allow evil to cross our borders," He was about to say something else before he frowned and sighed.

"The Lady Galadriel has allowed you to come into Lothorien, but we will have to blindfold the dwarf," Haldir nodded over to the Dwarf who snarled back. Harry frowned. That sounded really mean to single one of their companions out and not all of them and also, why did Haldir change his mind so fast?

"No elf will be blindfolding me!" Gimli snarled, his hand itching towards his axe. Aragorn moved slightly, trying to gesture for Gimli to calm down. Haldir was about to retort back before Aragorn had had enough.

"Enough! We will all be blindfolded!" Aragorn exclaimed looking slightly stressed. Legolas immediately looked dignified.

"What? Aragorn..." Legolas started indignantly. Harry almost felt sorry for Legolas, after all, this was his race, yet Harry wasn't too keen to be blindfolded himself. He didn't do well in small rooms because of his life at the Dursley's, so he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be blindfolded.

"You too Legolas," The two glared fiercely at each other before Legolas sighed before nodding briefly, clearly unhappy with the turn of events. Aragorn nodded once to the elves before frowning and looked down at Harry in his arms indecision written on his face.

"Harry will not be blindfolded though," Aragorn told the elves who still seemed mesmerized with Harry. Haldir nodded, pleased that they weren't forcing Harry to do something he wouldn't want to do. Harry breathed a sigh of relief before feeling slightly guilty. Aragorn put him on the ground before nodding once more, and at Haldir's order, a couple of elves blindfolded the group except for Harry. Harry shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

A blonde elf walked up to Harry and kneeled down, his eyes soft and warm.

"Hello, What is you're name? I am Rumil," Rumil said warmly ignoring the pointed look from his brother Haldir.

"I am Harry," Harry stated, his eyes on Rumil a little distrustful. So these were the elves who Harry was going to stay with. Harry bit his lip. What exactly was going to happen to him? Was he going to be alone from now on? No, Harry mentally shook his head. Aragorn and Legolas wouldn't let that happen to him.

"How is this possible? That an elfling is walking around and no elves know of him?" Haldir asked, his eyes gazing at Harry softly. Harry's eyebrows creased together worriedly. Would they think of him as strange or shy away from him cause he wasn't known to them?

"We found him in the Mines of Moria, alone. It is lucky we came upon him as I fear of what would have happened to him otherwise," Aragorn spoke. Haldir's eyes widened in disbelief. Harry could almost hear the thoughts running around in Haldir's head. Harry ducked his head shyly as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Then it is amazing that you have survived," Rumil spoke, relief clear in his voice. Haldir nodded before taking charge.

"Now, lets make our way to Lothlorien," Haldir said gesturing to everyone to start moving. Rumil bent down to pick Harry up, but he shied away from him and grabbed hold of Aragorn's clothes. Rumil jerked away as if hurt.

"Harry is a little distrustful," Aragorn murmured before reaching down blindly and captured Harry's small hand in his before they started to move, finally going directly to Lothlorien where they would rest and be safe.

* * *

After many days of walking and of much needed rest with only a tense silence surrounding them, the Lothlorien elves finally came to a stop, before undoing the groups blindfolds. It was only then that Lady Galadriel came out. Harry almost gasped at the sheer beauty of the elf. Lady Galadriel stepped slowly towards them, with another proper looking elf behind her. She stared at them, one by one, but then stared in shock before frowning slightly when she got too Harry.

"Ten companions were sent off at the start of the journey, yet only nine have come back, and with an elfling! Tell me, where is Gandalf," Lady Galadriel asked, her voice serene. Harry and the rest of the group winced as one. Harry subconsciously tightened his hand on Aragorn's.

"He fell in Moria," Aragorn sadly said. There was an agonized silence before Lady Galadriel nodded as though she had known all along before she looked over to Harry.

"I did not foresee you, nor can I look into you're mind," She spoke. Harry froze, the words coming too close to home. She tried to look into his mind? His mind instantly went back to when Snape forcefully intruded into his mind and flinched away from her subconsciously.

"Would Harry be able to stay here while we continue on with our quest?" Aragorn asked, but he sounded as though he knew the answer anyway.

"Normally, we would love to have Harry here, but I think that Harry will feel that Rivendell is more of a home than here. He will be needed more there than here," Lady Galadriel spoke, wisdom coating her voice. Haldir and Rumil looked ready to object before quieting down and looking heartbroken that the little elfling would be going to Rivendell. The fellowship were confused by the turn of events. Why couldn't Harry stay in Lothorien instead of riding up to Rivendell where they could be attacked along the way.

"Haldir, would you take Harry and get him cleaned up?" Haldir looked up, ready to object before quieting down and nodded. Harry frowned, knowing that they were going to talk about him. He wasn't stupid, but decided it wasn't worth knowing before letting Haldir lead him out.

Once they were gone, the questions started.

"My lady, wouldn't it be best if Harry stayed here?" Aragorn asked concerned. Lady Galadriel shook her head sadly.

"He can not stay here. He would not feel at home here in these woods," She said. Legolas burrowed his eyebrows. The Lady Galadriel's answer was vague...to vague.

"Can he not stay until the war is over," Aragorn persisted. Once again, Lady Galadriel shook her head.

"I know you are quite fond of the Elfling Aragorn...and you too Legolas, but Harry cannot stay here," Her normally composed voice cracked a little at the end, the only sign that the Lady Galadriel was disturbed and worried.

"Why?" This time it was Legolas. Finally, looking both straight in the eyes and taking no notice of the others around them she spoke three words which made their worlds seem to crash in on them.

"He will fade,"

And with those words, chaos filled the room.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Sorry the chapters not as long and not as detailed... I just really want Harry to get to Rivendell!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back! I probably made that Cliffy a little strong. Lol, but I'll try and explain it a little more in this chapter XD

Heh, loads of people are questioning the fading thing and it will be explained! Off course... I just hope it's a good idea! Also, fading is a slow process, so don't expect Harry to drop dead, :D

Oh and thanks for all the reviews and especially the ones who pointed out mistakes I made and off course the ones which complemented my writing.

Also, sorry for those who wanted Harry to continue with the fellowship. It was tempting, but not the direction I wanted the story to go in.

And wow... Chloe asked if this will be a slash story... I haven't actually made up my mind cause there wont be much romance until later on (if at all, I'll probably see what people want and then choose)

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

There was a stunned silence... a seemingly never ending silence. Aragorn shook his head in denial, horror consuming him while heartbreaking tears slipped from his eyes silently. It was impossible, right? Harry, the first elfling in decades, the first elfling he had ever met and had grown fond of was fading? It was a lie, it had to be. It was already rare for a fully grown elf to fade, but an elfling? It was unheard of! Aragorn stared at the Lady Galadriel, begging, pleading with his eyes that he had misheard her, that Harry was going to be alright... but she didn't. All she did was stare with the same horrors he had within her own eyes.

Aragorn's legs trembled before he silently gasped, trying to get himself to breath normally, to stay strong on the outside.

"Fade?" Aragorn murmured horrified. "That...That's impossible!" Legolas clenched his fists together, his eyes wide and his face twisted into a pained look.

"How! If you hadn't foreseen him, then how do you know that he's going to..." Legolas trailed of desperately, but unwilling to say the last few dreaded words.

"It is obvious when you know what you are looking for. I have seen many elves who have faded, yet none have torn me as much as this one has," Lady Galadriel spoke, her voice intense. "He must go to Rivendell. That is where he will be most at home. His black hair separates him from us in Lothorien and also..." She hesitated "I fear I will not be able to help him, Lord Elrond might be able to bring him away from the darkness,"

"What... What do you mean by fade?" Sam's timid voice broke in, looking slightly confused. Lady Galadriel turned, her sorrow filled eyes piercing at Sam.

"Fading is a term which only affects elves. It is when they have lost the will to live, when they fall into depression that it happens... and they slowly lose the energy to live," When it was put like that, it sounded ten times worse to the ears of those around. Sam's eyes grew wide, while Frodo next to him looked at the ground, his hair hiding his face.

"So... so if Harry goes to Rivendell, then he will be fine?" Sam asked with hope. Legolas slowly shook his head solemnly. He knew how fading worked, and just by going somewhere was not necessarily going to make him fine.

"No, but it's his best chance," Lady Galadriel murmured, her head bowed down, trying to get a bigger grasp on reality. When she looked up, her face was grim but determination was written all over. Rumil, who was watching, paralyzed with shock and horror made a start as the Lady Galadriel looked in his direction.

"Rumil, Will you take Harry to Rivendell?" Rumil's eyes widened at the important task he was asked to do, but he didn't even need to think about the answer. This was about an elfling, the only elfling alive in Middle Earth and he would do anything to protect him.

"By my bow, I will take Harry to Rivendell and protect him," Rumil said protectively. Aragorn looked away. So many things were happening that were inevitable and he was hopeless to stop it. He wished so much to be the one taking Harry to Rivendell and he was guessing Legolas was feeling the same but he was on a quest that could determine the fate of Middle Earth and he could not abandon it, not even for one as precious as Harry is.

"But there are Orc's everywhere! Wouldn't Harry have more of a chance here?" Legolas put in, his voice tinged with worry.

"That is a chance we will have to take. Rivendell is his only chance," It was clear that Lady Galadriel was getting towards the end of the discussion.

"Rumil, you alone will take Harry to Rivendell with all haste. You leave tonight," Rumil nodded fiercely. The life of the elfling was now in his hands, and he would not fail him.

He could not afford to fail.

* * *

Harry eyed Haldir as they walked along. He wanted to tug his hand out of Haldir's but feeling that it was rude, decided to leave it... for the moment. He supposed he was going to take a bath, but he didn't really want to. He was actually fairly tired, amazing for he used to be nervous about going to sleep in case he would dream about Voldemort.

"Are you tired, little one?" Haldir asked lightly, his eyes still lingering on Harry's form. Harry stared at the ground not answering. Just thinking about Voldemort was making him think of his world again. Would he ever get back there to where people knew him? It hurt to think about, so quickly he tried to distract himself and answered Haldir's question.

"A little," Harry murmured. Haldir smiled slightly, his face brightening at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Let's get you into the bath then," Harry nodded, but then stilled. Since he was technically a child, would that mean that Haldir would be in there with him? Harry blinked before shuddering slightly as he imagined what it would be like. Passing by, they soon entered at room which had a bath tub filled with warm water. Harry scrunched his eyebrows up confused. How was the water already in the bathtub when they had only just arrived.

"A maiden filled up the water as we were walking," Haldir correctly interpreted Harry's confused look. Harry nodded slowly before staring up at Haldir unsure of what to do.

"Okay, let's take off you're clothes now, and then you can go in the water while I wash you're hair," Haldir spoke. Harry nearly flinched before calming down, trying to remember that he only looked like a six year old.

Steadily, he breathed out before slowly slipped his cloak off his shoulders. Next, Harry slowly pulled off his t-shirt. Haldir stilled totally unprepared of what his eyes were showing him. Harry looked up at Haldir confused at his reaction before realization settled on him and he looked down embarrassed and mildly ashamed.. He had scars, not a lot, but for any six year old, it was appalling.

There were a few scars on his stomach from his time at the Dursley's, he had the Basilisk scar on his right arm, and a long thin scar from when Pettigrew cut him for the rebirth of Voldemort. Haldir stared horrified and utterly appalled. How could anyone hurt an elfling? Harry's innocent face stared back at him. It was then that it hit Haldir. Harry had been hurt, possibly abused and no one, not even an elf knew about it!

Anger grew inside of Haldir like a wild fire. Whoever had hurt Harry would pay with their lives. No one messed with an elfling and got away with it!

Harry bit his lip, seeing Haldir's anger. He didn't think it was directed at him, but still, he didn't really want to face it and was unsure of what to do.

"Who did this to you?" Haldir's voice was oddly calm, but there was a fiery look in his eyes which promised pain. Harry looked away. There was no way he would tell someone who he had just met even a bit of where he came from. He would probably get sent to a mental institution... if they had them here.

Haldir breathed in, trying to rein his anger in before gesturing Harry to undress all the way. He was sure that if he spoke, he would only scare the poor elfling. Harry hesitated before slowly taking the rest off his clothes and quickly leaped into the water. Haldir breathed in before walking over to Harry and poured water over his head.

"How did you get these scars?" Haldir asked in a controlled voice. Harry glanced up, anxiety rising in him. He was not going to tell a total stranger what had happened, so Harry just shrugged, hoping Haldir wouldn't press the subject. Haldir pressed his lips tightly together, but to Harry's relief said no more.

The bath ended quickly after, and after Harry was dressed, followed Haldir where he saw the group, as well as Lady Galadriel and the elf named Rumil waiting. Suddenly nervous, Harry slowed down as dread pressed in on him. Having a closer look, he noticed that there was something seriously wrong. Aragorn was pale, and even though he tried to hide it, his eyes showed fear and worry. Legolas was stiff, too stiff and his face which was normally composed had a look of pain.

"What's going on?" Harry asked worried, taking a step back nervously. Haldir, Harry noticed, went and pulled Rumil aside, probably to get some answers.

"Harry, you are going to go to Rivendell to stay. That will be you're new home," Aragorn forced out, trying to smile. Harry stared, a deep gut feeling starting to settle down. Was he getting kicked out of Lothorien as well? Harry looked down, betrayal settling upon him. Once again, he was being dumped off somewhere else.

"How am I going to get to Rivendell?" Harry's voice was oddly detached and guarded and unfortunately, no one picked up on it.

"Rumil will take you," Aragorn stepped forward before kneeling down. "Please know that we all care for you deeply," Aragorn then pulled Harry into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Harry crinkled his eyebrows in confusion but stayed where he was until Aragorn pulled back with a pained look, but also a deep concern. Legolas then stepped forward and pulled Harry into a gentle hug.

"Stay safe, and know that you bring our love and concern with you," Legolas spoke, his voice trembling with emotion. Reluctantly, Legolas pulled back, tears in his eyes. Lady Galadriel stepped forward.

"As much as you would like to say you're farewells, Harry has to go now," Lady Galadriel nodded pointedly to Rumil and before they knew it, Harry was being carried by Legolas while Aragorn had his hand on Harry's back.

Harry stared, not really seeing. Everything was happening so fast. He was going to Rivendell, but why? Was there a bigger reason than to just being abandoned there? It made no sense.

* * *

Rumil jumped on his horse gracefully before waiting for Legolas to hold up Harry.

"Wait! Harry!" Frodo called out, his voice desperate and tinged with guilt. Harry looked over, startled but made no move to talk.

"I... I'm sorry! I said horrible things to you and..." Frodo broke off, tears coming forth. Harry blinked at the sudden question. He wouldn't have thought Frodo would apologize until something bad had happened, but he knew without thinking about it what he would say.

"It's fine, I've blamed people for things as well. I forgive you Frodo," Harry smiled slightly, feeling a little lighter before Legolas carefully put Harry in front of Rumil. Frodo shook his head numbly, slowly walking to Harry's side.

"Why do you forgive me so easily! You should hate me!" Frodo cried out, his voice stressed. Harry looked down at him before realization struck him. Frodo didn't feel like he deserved forgiveness. He wanted to be shouted at like he felt he deserved. Harry only knew this because he had felt it so many times in his life when he had done something wrong and they forgave him instantly for it.

"Make it up to me when you come back," Harry said. Frodo still looked saddened but nodded. Harry looked away and up to Legolas, not wanting to look at Frodo's sad face.

"Ride safely, _namárië_ ," Legolas whispered, his eyes shinning with emotion. Harry blinked in confusion at the sudden Elvish.

"It means Farewell," Legolas nodded before reluctantly moving back. Harry's eyes widened as he remembered when he had asked them to teach him some elvish. Harry's eyes shown with moist and emotion.

"_Namárië"_ Harry spoke giving them a watery smile and before any more words were said, they were off. Harry tried to look around, and saw Aragorn and Legolas fading away into the distance.

"It'll be okay," Rumil spoke in comfort. Harry nodded, but he doubted it would be okay. Now, all he wished for was to be back at Hogwarts, learning magic, or being around Remus and Sirius, but now... would that ever happen? He was stuck in this foreign world where Gandalf, his last hope at getting back home was dead. Silently, Harry felt a tear fall down before hastily getting rid of it. He was fifteen! He shouldn't be crying!

Well, there was one good thing about being in a totally different world. Voldemort wasn't there to try and kill him. Harry almost laughed, but there wasn't anything remotely funny about it.

They passed, for many days and hardly any stops which confused Harry greatly, but didn't comment. Rumil was going as fast as possible, knowing that time was off the essence. There were orcs around and Rumil doubted that he would be able to protect Harry as well as fight them off.

"Are you okay?" Rumil asked on the third riding day. Harry shrugged. Was he okay? No, he wasn't. He was weary, his back and his legs were sore and he felt restless, but he wasn't going to complain, if he did, then maybe Rumil would just dump him off in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm fine," Harry automatically said. Rumil sighed. Harry was lying. He wasn't fine, especially if Rumil himself was starting to feel weariness come upon him. Harry shifted a little, feeling unease settle in. Harry looked around the distance warily. There was something out there.

"Something is out there," Harry whispered cautiously. Instantly Rumil carefully looked around. Sometimes, Elflings could sense what others could not, and though Rumil was hoping Harry was wrong, he would not doubt him. They were only a day away from Rivendell, if they could only meet up with a group on patrol, then they would be safe.

"_Noro lim!" _Rumil cried out to the horse, beckoning it to go faster. Harry tensed, fear rising up in him, especially since he didn't know what Rumil said. There was something out there, probably those same monsters who had attacked them in Moria. Hesitantly, Harry looked behind them, and instantly paled. There was a group of those monsters, probably around twenty.

"Orcs," Rumil spat, while tightening an arm around Harry. At least Harry knew what those ugly things were now. Orcs, Harry thought miserably, but was quickly brought out of his thinking as an arrow brushed past them. Harry yelped in shock while Rumil's face grew more fierce.

"It's okay Harry. I'll protect you," Harry shook his head in denial. It was impossible, they would both die, and it was his fault. If he hadn't been been told to go to Rivendell then Rumil wouldn't be in danger! Rumil fleetingly turned his head to look at the orcs before hissing and turning back around almost mechanically. Looking up in front, they could now see the forest which held Rivendell. If they just made it there, then there was a large possibility that they would run into one of Rivendell's patrol.

A large war cry was heard behind them, but neither turned around even though the sound gave them shivers. Rumil felt fear running through him and most of it was not for himself. He was scared for the poor little elfling which sat in front of him and probably terrified.

They started to pass some trees where they now had hope that they would be able to get to Rivendell. Harry saw a river close by and and before he could panic, Rumil drove the horse right into the middle where it then struggled to get to the other side. Looking up into the trees as they crossed the river, Rumil saw a small movement and felt relief swell up inside of him. They had found a patrol of Rivendell elves!

Relief was only momentary though as Rumil felt something smash into his back. Pain soared through his shoulder blade. Gasping in pain, Rumil leaned over, trying to keep steady and not fall of the horse. Weakly, he looked over his shoulder and saw the end of an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

Harry knew something was wrong and when he looked back, he stared in horror. Rumil had a arrow sticking out of him! Blood was dripping quickly down Rumil's shoulder, and Rumil could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Opening his eyes a little wider, he was determined not to go unconscious, but that was not always a decision people could make. His eyes started seeing small black spots, before he slumped over, the pain and blood loss too strong.

Harry gasped, scared as Rumil slumped over and one of Rumil's hands which had been steadying him as they were riding slipped off of him

"Rumil!" Harry stammered, his eyes shinning with tears, The horse jerked in it's movements and without Rumil's grip on him, he slipped off the horse and onto the hard ground. Yelping as he fell, Harry could only stare as the horse he had been on continued it's fast gallop towards Rivendell. Harry felt fear consume him, some for himself, but mostly for Rumil. He knew that Rumil wasn't dead just yet, so Harry could only hope that the horse would bring Rumil to Rivendell.

A large stamp of feet quickly made Harry turn back to the orcs who were much closer than he had anticipated. Quickly, he knew the only way to survive was to use his magic. He didn't even have a sword on him to protect himself and there was no other person around. Quickly, Harry looked up at those orcs again, and his idea was immediately forgotten. There were too many, at least twenty orcs, so Harry did what any child would do. He ran.

He stumbled a couple of times, but desperately kept running, knowing that if he stopped, he would die. Tears streamed down his pale face, desperate for anyone to save him.

"Sirius! Save me," Harry cried out desperately, but knew that he wouldn't come. He couldn't come. Maybe, just maybe, if he died, he would return to his world, back to Hogwarts and find that this was all some wacko dream. As much as he wished that would happen, Harry was too chicken to find out.

Harry's foot hit a root sticking out and he tumbled to the ground. Groaning, he looked back and saw the orcs only about ten meters behind! With panic, Harry tried to stand up, only to fall back down as Harry's ankle had somehow gotten stuck in the root. Fear rose to a new level, and quickly, he tried to twist his leg out of the root, but it was no use. It was stuck.

The orcs were only meters away from him when it happened.

Arrows came hissing through the air towards the orcs where they then hit with dull thuds. Orcs fell while the others all roared in anger. Harry instantly looked behind him and felt hope. Elves were running towards the orcs with fury, their bows and swords at the ready.

It was a quick and gruesome battle, one which Harry unfortunately had to be right in the middle off. Elves slashed confidently at the orcs, and gracefully dodged their rotten swords. Harry felt like screaming but held it in and tried to cover his head to get away from the gruesome battle that he was unfortunately apart of.

Soon all orcs had been defeated, and only a couple of elves had minor wounds to take care off.

Harry whimpered, feeling like hiding in a hole. He had just witnessed another battle, and saw more of those orcs die.

Harry looked up and saw a kind, but stern looking elf come towards him. He paused as he stared intently at his face before moving slowly towards Harry's ears where he finally stared.

"An elfling?" The elf whispered in amazement. "Impossible!" Harry flinched at the awe on the elf's face. The elf blinked before snapping out of it, knowing that the elfling must be frightened.

"I am Glorfindel of Rivendell," Glorfindel said as he carefully stepped forward. Harry swallowed, but felt a little better that these elves were from Rivendell. Harry heard a couple more elves draw closer before they let out small gasps of astonishment.

"An elfling!" One whispered and others who heard him immediately turned to him in awe and astonishment. Harry whimpered, feeling like someone to be poked and prodded.

"Enough," Glorfindel's commanding voice rang out, which Harry was thankful for before Glorfindel came closer, his arms up in a defenseless manner.

"I am not going to hurt you, little one. Are you injured?" Glorfindel asked soothingly. Harry shook his head before trying to move his leg, but found that he still couldn't get it out of the root. Glorfindel, seeing the problem drew closer and carefully pulled the root out. Harry immediately pulled his leg back before staring at Glorfindel warily.

"What is you're name?" Glorfindel asked kindly, desperately wanting to take the small elfling into his arms. The poor guy must be scared stiff.

"Harry," Harry told him before events caught up with him and he sat up urgently. "Where is Rumil? Is he...?" He hesitated, not able to say the words.

"Rumil?" Glorfindel frowned. "He is with one of my dearest friends. He will be looked after," Harry slowly eased down, relief consuming him. Rumil had been found, and he was being treated.

"Elladan!" Glorfindel called out and instantly a dark haired elf came forward. "I trust you to be in charge while I take Harry to Rivendell," Elladan nodded fiercely, his gaze wondering protectively towards Harry before he turned around and started giving out orders.

Glorfindel hesitated before stepping closer.

"Will you come with me to Rivendell?" Glorfindel asked. Harry bit his lip, but nodded with a determined face. Harry would go so that the arrow Rumil took wasn't in vain.

Harry slowly stood up before yelping in surprise as fatigue and exhaustion hit him all at once. Breathing in deeply, he attempted to stand up right and ignore his aches. Glorfindel felt mild concern as he watched the boy having trouble standing up, but left him be, not sure as to how he would react to him helping as he had already been guarded and distant towards him.

Glorfindel gracefully slid onto his horse, before helping up a reluctant Harry, and soon, they were galloping off to Rivendell. Harry felt his eyes drift close and couldn't be bothered to try and stop it. Was it fate that everyone around him got hurt? It hurt, almost physically that he could be the cause of the pain that the people he cared about felt.

It was even worse thinking about Hogwarts and wondering whether or not he would ever be back there again, laughing with his... friends, but what friends would he laugh with when Ron nor Hermione would welcome him back?

* * *

Yes! Another chapter finished. I decided that Rumil had to get hurt, so Harry wouldn't stick to him and would have to go to another elf *Cough* Glorfindel *Cough*

Also, the story probably seems a bit rushed. Im going to try and slow it down now XD

Sorry the battle was really quick. I found it really hard to describe it in Harrys view as he didn't know any of the elves.

Ive been trying to keep my updates constant... if a bit slow. Review please

Any advice would be helpful, and I love it when people point out mistakes as the next time I go over these chapters again I will make sure to fix these small things up XD

Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Finally another chapter up! Those reviews actually reminded me off this story, and I felt like writing more and soo... I am! Lol.

Hope you like this chapter.

Lol, actually, I decided I absolutely had to put in whats happening with Harry's friends, so this chapter doesn't have a lot to do with Harry himself. I'm still going on this story, and don't plan to stop, but I am quite busy now.

Also, thanks for the reviews! I really need to make the language sound more... like lord of the rings. A few people have commented on the errors i've done, so i'll try not to do it again.

Thanks for reading! XD

Chapter 4

The first thing Harry awoke to was the steady rocking movement of the white horse which was galloping quickly through the trees. Harry stared uncomprehendingly for a couple of seconds before his eyes widened in realization and quickly, he looked up at Glorfindel, who was staring determinedly at the trees as they passed.

Harry hesitated, not sure what to say or do, yet it seemed that Glorfindel made that decision for him as he looked down and looked into Harry's unsure face. Instantly, Glorfindel's face grew warm and a small smile played at his lips.

"It will be alright, Little one. You're safe with me," He reassured Harry. Harry nodded, but was not entirely convinced, so he just looked towards the tree's which passed them.

"Rivendell is a beautiful place. You will love it," Glorfindel hesitated slightly. "Where have you come from?" Harry shrugged, uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading and so, he refused to talk to someone about something so personal to him. Harry paused slightly, his eyes widened slightly in shock as he recalled what Gandalf had said about him. Just maybe he could get some answers.

"Y-You died, yes?" Glorfindel paused, startled with the direction the conversation was taking.

"Correct," Glorfindel spoke slowly, trying to understand why Harry brought this up

"So... when you... died, what happened?" Harry struggled with how to question him. Hesitantly, Glorfindel answered, hoping to gain some trust in Harry.

"When I died, I was met by the valor. It wasn't my time to go yet, so they sent me back and I arrived on middle earth again 1000 years later..."Harry felt shock rise upon him. None of this was making sense! Was it possible that he was actually on earth but thousands of years earlier than when he had originally been on it?

"How...how long will I stay in Rivendell for?" _Before you kick me out._ Harry added silently, his stomach churning at the thought of having to leave by himself to go somewhere else.

"What?" Glorfindel asked stunned. "Off course you will stay in Rivendell! Everyone will be thankful to have an elfling. No one will want you to leave," Harry stayed silent, knowing that he didn't really believe those words.

Glorfindel watched in silence, slightly stressed. Never had he met such an elfling where they didn't even trust their own kind. Feeling emotional, Glorfindel slowly tightened his grasp on the elfling who stiffened slightly.

"You will see," Glorfindel whispered.

It was silent. No one moved an inch. The atmosphere was tense, almost to the point that they felt that they couldn't speak.

Ron was in a chair in the middle of the room. His hold on the chair was so harsh that his hands were going white. His face had a look of pain and guilt, so much that he just stared down into his lap.

Hermione, who was sitting next to him was silently crying, tears of shame and despair falling. Her eyes were burning with sadness and the guilt of what she, her actions had done.

Professor McGonagall almost seemed like she was going into shock. Her face was white and totally and utterly shocked. Professor Dumbledore was standing off to the side, his face frowning in concern, yet if anyone looked closely there was a small inch of confusion showing.

"How...how could such a thing happen?" Professor Mcgonagall whispered under her breath before looked up at Dumbledore. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry isn't in the castle," Dumbledore stated.

"I...," Professor Mcgonagall stopped as realization settled upon her. "Sirius! Remus! Oh no! This news will break them both!" She looked utterly horrified yet Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"I-I should go tell them," Professor Mcgonagall whispered faintly before going over to the fire and whispered Sirius's name. Moment's later, she could hear Remus's and Sirius's laughter over something that she had no idea what it was. The news that she was about to tell them suddenly became a lot harder to announce as she looked at the two happy faces.

"Sirius...Remus," She called out softly. Instantly, both spun, shocked, but then their eyes widened.

"Jeez, you shouldn't do that! You scared the life out of me," Sirius heaved, a small grin playing on his face. "What's up? You don't usually contact us like this," Professor Mcgonagall sighed sadly, her eyes becoming quite moist. Remus immediately turned serious knowing that something was wrong. Sirius, it seemed caught onto the fact as well.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius immediately asked bluntly. Remus was silent, feeling it best to be quite for the moment, but then a thought struck him.

"Is Harry okay?" He immediately asked. Professor Mcgonagall didn't answer but just gestured for them to come through the floo. Both men were stunned, worry building it's way up inside of them. If Mcgonagall didn't reassure them then something bad, really bad must have happened. Immediately, they flooed into Dumbledore's office and both witnessed a grim silence.

"What's going on? Is Harry okay?" Sirius forced out, his voice full of hope, yet that hope was slowly dying. Why would they get called in here when Hermione and Ron were there as well looking horrified if it wasn't about his godson. Remus seemed to have come to the same conclusion as Sirius and put a shaky hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Remus demanded, just managing to stop his voice from croaking with emotion.

"It seems... Harry has disappeared," Dumbledore calmly said. Sirius and Remus froze disbelievingly.

"W-what?" Sirius backed away slightly, a look of fear and confusion on his face. "That... that's a lie!" He ended up shouting, yet as he looked around the room one by and one and saw each devastating looks he muttered painfully "It's a lie," Looking up, he glanced at Remus who seemed to have a deep look of horror and dread on written on his face.

Looking over at the headmaster, a huge pit of anger settled upon him and before he knew what he was doing, he seemingly tried to hit the Headmaster. Remus, even though he was feeling as though he was about to panic and cry at the same time, still managed to hold him back.

"What the hell do you mean he disappeared! People just don't disappear!" Sirius shouted, furiously trying to reach the headmaster. "Where the hell were you! Aren't you suppose to stop this type of thing from happening?" Sirius struggled, trying to rip Remus's hands which had a tight grip around his shoulders.

"P-People don't just disappear..." Sirius trailed, his eyes moist with emotion before collapsing onto a chair which was conveniently behind him.

"Sirius...Remus..." Dumbledore started, but stopped once Remus surprisingly glared at him.

"Shut up! I'm also an inch away from attacking you, so you had better tell us what the hell happened!" Remus demanded, his voice unnaturally cold. There was a small shocked silence after that, all surprised at the tone it Remus's voice.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. "Mr Weasley, Mrs Granger, will you recount you're story once more?" Hermione and Ron nodded dumbly.

"I..I don't know what happened," Ron mumbled, yet all of them could hear perfectly fine. "One minute we were talking, then the next, a small light glowed around him...a-and then, he disappeared," There was a moments silence before Hermione started sobbing.

"Stop it! Stop covering it all up as if we were innocent!" Hermione sobbed, her voice raised. Ron turned his sad eyes on her before looking down to the floor ashamed.

"Don't you dare look away like a coward! It's all our fault!" Hermione shouted, tears falling freely. "We told him! We told him we didn't want to be his friends, told him it was too dangerous and now Harry's... Harry's... gone. He was smiling when the light went around him and it was because of us! Did he want to get away from us that much that he didn't care about what happened to himself?" Hermione sobbed, her voice getting slightly hysterical.

"Now he thinks we abandoned him and we can't even deny it because... we did! When he needed us the most..." Hermione broke off before covering her face with her hands. The adults were stunned and horrified, especially Sirius and Remus.

"Y-You bastards!" Sirius breathed out, feeling more and more terrified and angry. "Y-You were his best friends... and you..." Sirius would have most likely gone on to shouting yet Remus interrupted him.

"I can't say I'm too pleased either," Remus growled at them, his eyes flashing gold for a second. "Yet the most important thing at the moment is to find Harry," Sirius almost wanted to argue for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodded abruptly, his movements jerky.

"..and what do you mean by a white light? That's impossible!" Remus spoke with a hard voice.

"But thats what happened! We both saw it! I could show you in a pensieve if you still don't believe me!" Hermione protested, her eyes once again becoming moist.

"Very well, Mrs Granger. It may help to see you're memories of that moment," Professor Dumbledore agreed. Hermione for a second felt dread at having them all see that moment where she had spoken horrible words to Harry, but then if it helped them find Harry, then she could bare the shame.

Dumbledore lead her over to a basin with clear liquid in which she recognized as a pensieve. Taking a deep breath, Hermione brought her wand to the side of her forehead and thought of that terrible moment. Seconds later, she pulled a clear thread and dumped it into the pensieve.

Everyone stood still, tense before, as one, everyone except for Ron and Hermione moved towards the Penseive, eager, yet hesitant to know exactly what had happened. The next moment only Hermione and Ron were standing in Dumbledore's office, waiting for them to go back out again.

The waiting was tense, especially knowing that everyone would know exactly what had happened and how they had picked at Harry's weakness, which she knew, were his friends. _Them,_ a small voice muttered in Hermione's head, yet were they really his friends anymore?

A minute later, the rest appeared in Dumbledore's study again, Sirius seething with anger and Remus was almost no better off.

"You had better get out of my sight soon or I might do something I will regret," Sirius coldly said to Ron and Hermione.

"Calm down Sirius," Dumbledore tried to sooth Sirius, yet it turned out to have the opposite effect.

"You're asking me..." Sirius quietly said his voice rising. "...To calm down...when my godson is missing?" Sirius shouted the last part out.

"Albus... do you have any ideas where Mr Potter could be?" Mcgonagall questioned, interrupting what would have been an argument. Dumbledore sighed before shaking his head.

"No, ive got no idea. All my life and i've never seen anything like this..." Dumbledore trailed off, thinking hard. "...And he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort as well..." That last bit seemed to have made Sirius and Remus fume even more.

"Who cares about Voldemort! My godson is missing and all your concerned about is using Harry to defeat Voldemort?" Sirius questioned, his voice dark. "You bastard. I'll search for Harry myself," Spinning, Sirius stalked out his Dumbledores office angry and worried.

"Sirius is right for once. Harry has no obligation to defeat Voldemort. He is his own person," Remus muttered before going towards the door. Stopping, he turned around, tears in his voice.

"I guess there is one good thing about Harry missing. Where ever he is..." Remus refused to even think about Harry being dead. "...at least he wont get manipulated by you," And with that, Remus also stalked away.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. He did care for the boy, yet Voldemort was important as well.

"When will they learn," Dumbledore whispered. "That this is for the greater good,"

"Wake up, little one," A soothing voice said right by his ear. Harry murmured something uncomprehendingly before turning his head the other way instinctively. A light chuckle slowly brought him out of his dreams and, in a quick moment as he remembered everything that had happened, snapped his eyes open and stared at Glorfindel, tensing.

"I-I" Harry mumbled, trying to remember going to sleep, yet not having much luck.

"You fell asleep," Glorfindel reminded him. Harry had the urge to roll his eyes yet didn't think that would be too polite, so he just kept silent.

"We are almost at Rivendell," Glorfindel said and Harry was definitely thankful. His backside was getting incredibly sore from riding, yet still didn't dare to complain.

"You will love Rivendell. It is magnificent. Once we get there, I will bring you to lord Elrond," Glorfindel said, making light conversation, yet Harry stiffened. A lord? That sounded like an incredibly important person and Glorfindel was taking him to meet him? That was completely nuts! Why would a lord want to meet him? He was just... just Harry!

"Rivendell is just up this hill," Glorfindel stated making Harry try to get a good look, yet the trees were in his way.

It was silent going up there, which Harry was glad for, yet he suspected Glorfindel did that on purpose to allow him a little space before he met Lord Elrond.

Finally, Rivendell came into view, and Harry could only stare in amazement. It was a completely beautiful place, much more than anything he had actually seen before. This place just seemed more wildlike and... less... man-made... if that made sense, which to Harry, it did.

"Welcome, to Rivendell," Glorfindel whispered into his ear as he continued to stare at the beautiful sight.

Well, that's it. Not a very good chapter, but I really think I needed to get something up since I havnt for ages.


End file.
